


Lazy

by lailights



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: Park Jaehyung é o pior tipo de príncipe encantado que já existiu.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 1





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Essa eu fiz em 2017, quando finalmente caí nas garras do Jae. Não sei se acertei as tags, mas você pode escolher qual o par dele.  
> be lazy~

Você é uma péssima influência, Park Jaehyung.

Sempre me encorajando nas piores piadas já contadas na terra, rindo delas como se fossem a coisa mais engraçadas que já ouviu e me fazendo passar vergonha ao contá-las para pessoas normais.

Sempre me abraçando com os braços e pernas quilométricos e me fazendo chegar nos lugares com atrasos nada sutis – e você sabe como detesto atrasos.

Odeio como a cama parece mil vezes mais confortável quando é você que está esparramado nela, debaixo dos lençóis, me encarando com os olhinhos miúdos em súplica por mais cinco minutos de preguiça.

E é claro que eu cedo – depois de te obrigar a escovar os dentes, lógico –, e corro pros teus abraços e beijos preguiçosos típicos de toda manhã.

Você teve a audácia de reacender todas as crenças clichês que demorei e lutei pra deixar de lado após tantas decepções mundo afora.

Se pararmos pra pensar, nossa situação parece até uma piada ruim feita por você.

Meu príncipe do cavalo branco é na realidade um universitário e músico de meio período, viciado na soneca dos cinco minutos.

E eu caí no teu golpe sem pensar duas vezes.


End file.
